


Mesmerism

by Orifiel



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orifiel/pseuds/Orifiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following an unresolved argument at Haven, Sten corners the Warden on the outskirts of camp, intending to finish the dispute through combat and take charge of leadership. However, the sight of the Dalish elf bare in the water stirs an unfamiliar desire within him, and when they do clash blades, he finds himself wanting dominance over her in a very different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesmerism

He followed the path she had mown through the dark forest, the surrounding foliage bent and broken at odd angles; a sign that she was still seething. Fair enough. That meant they shared the same mood. His grip on the hilt of his borrowed greatsword tightened and, not for the first time since he'd been freed from imprisonment in Lothering and towed along on this troublesome journey, he wished Asala was at his side. If he was to strike down the Grey Warden whose nerve he both despised and admired, he would have preferred to do so with the steel-forged manifestation of his soul.

The events that transpired at the Ruined Temple, the Wyrmling Lair, and the Gauntlet barely left an impression on him, for the image burned into his memory was of the diminutive Dalish warrior snapping at him after he tried to challenge her to a duel in Haven. The woman was an incompetent leader, far too eager to drag them back and forth across Ferelden to complete this quest or that, and taking them further and further away from their primary goal. She had talked—snarled—down at him despite standing roughly half his height, and had it not been for the child that distracted them with an eerie rhyme, he would have simply squashed her under his boot and taken charge.

After hacking their way through a village of insane cultists, slaying a High Dragon, and obtaining some dead woman's ashes, they had backtracked to set up camp several miles west of Lake Calenhad. The hour was several before dawn, casting the earth in a blue haze as the yawning sky prepared to receive the sun. She had risen from her tent about twenty minutes ago, donned only in a tunic and leggings as she grabbed her swords and stalked alone to the woods. He hadn't slept the entire night, and as he watched her go he surmised that she was off to train, which she usually did while everyone else still slumbered.

It was then that he decided to challenge her again before another distraction occurred. She wasn't wearing armor, but neither was he, and his focus was off from lack of rest. That should be adequate enough to even the odds. So now he trudged along the trail she'd left behind, wearing nothing but trousers, his massive shoulders and chest left bare. The soil was soft beneath his feet as he neared a clearing, and he kept his steps heavy to alert her to his presence. He wouldn't risk sneaking up on her and receiving a dagger in the heart. She always carried one strapped to her leg and had previously demonstrated lightning fast reflexes in the forest, her natural habitat. If he was to be taken down—as unlikely as that was—it would be at the end of a proper duel.

The sound of rushing water echoed from up ahead. As he cautiously moved forward, it grew louder and masked the noise of his approach. His permanent frown deepened and he readied himself for any projectiles, but several moments passed without incident. A cool breeze rustled the leaves around him while he walked, bringing with it a haunting melody that unexpectedly raised the gooseflesh on his skin. He strained to listen, the lilting notes drifting pleasantly to his ears, and when he emerged from the thick of the trees, his step faltered and his hold on the greatsword slackened.

The early morning atmosphere washed the environment in the color of cerulean and saturated everything from the rocks to the grass. Straight ahead, a shimmering waterfall spilled into a crystal clear pool, reflecting the fireflies that danced gently over the surface.

And there, in the middle of the sky-tinted water, stood the nude form of Lyna Mahariel, pearlescent skin glistening as she sang for the stars.

He stopped in his tracks, gaze fastened to her body. The ripples lapped at her waist, leaving her torso exposed as her long, dark tresses clung damply to her back. Several long scars marred the otherwise creamy texture of her abdomen. She was faced partially to the side, so lost in her song that he remained unseen. Female flesh was something he had no experience with, and he was unsure what to make of the sight before him. She was tiny without clothing, looking as fragile as a porcelain doll. The music of her voice spoke of melancholy and woe, but it also held a beckoning quality that quickened his pulse.

He watched her, this siren who always managed to capture his eyes, be it through her infuriating personality or… this. Somehow, in the solitude of the forest, she had become someone else entirely, her elven features soft as emotion flowed from her lips. An unfamiliar heat suddenly spread through his veins, gathering south as he dawdled, bewitched by her spell.

At that moment, she was utterly, devastatingly mesmerizing.

Finally, the melody ended with the last notes fading away into the air. And then she turned; and froze as their eyes locked together. The look of surprise preceded the cold glare she fixed him with, and the abrupt change in her expression snapped him out of his trance. His muscles tensed and his hand clenched around the greatsword's hilt as she rotated fully and, without a hint of modesty, began wading out of the pool.

Her movements were slow and graceful, almost sensual in the blue iridescence. Ample breasts with rose tips stood out from her chest, which tapered down into a narrow waist and defined abdominals. Her wide hips swayed gently as they came into view, and he caught himself before his attention flickered down to the area between her legs. He waited as she stepped onto land and deliberately made her way to the pile of clothes and weapons nearby. But instead of dressing as he had thought she would, she picked up her twin swords and shot him the same disdainful stare that had incensed him in Haven. Only this time she was naked and drenched, and the effect on him wasn't quite the same.

"You want to do this now, Sten?" she asked frostily, twirling the swords once with a flick of her wrists.

"I did not think you would be bathing when you left camp." The excuse came off as feeble and accusatory, as if his agitated state was her fault for doing something other than what he'd expected. "Clothe yourself so we may decide who takes the helm of leadership once and for all, Warden."

She frowned and simply strode toward him, her dripping hair plastering to her shoulders and torso without concealing her assets. He stiffened when she halted in front of him and he caught the fragrance of her flowery scent. If he didn't get this over with soon, he had a sinking feeling that for all his proud discipline and self-restraint, they would abandon him if tested too long against this wicked and enticing creature.

"I don't need clothing or armor to take you on," she hissed. She didn't seem to be purposely using her nudity to gain an advantage, only blatantly disregarding it. "But I've had enough of your insubordination, so prepare yourself."

Before he knew what was happening, she had lunged forward in a flash of alabaster skin, blades poised to strike. Just as they were about to slice into his stomach, he swung the greatsword up in a broad arc and parried both her blows at once. Anger surged through him and lent precision to his aim as he brought his weapon down toward her shoulder, power held in check to slash the epidermis while sparing the bone. However, she was fast and agile, easily dodging his attack to leap up and counter. He would have blocked effortlessly, had her breasts not suddenly been level with his face, and he paid for his hesitation when the tips of her swords carved shallow, parallel cuts diagonally across his chest.

He roared in outrage as she landed and jumped out of reach. Blood trickled from his wounds, which stung just enough to ignite his temper and push him over the edge. This woman. This maddening woman, who never did things by the book and just acted as she pleased. This was how she wanted to play it? Very well. He could oblige.

She was staring at him warily as he threw down his greatsword and advanced on her. With more than a little satisfaction, he watched the way she blanched when his full height loomed over her, aggression emanating from his entire demeanor. She darted to the side and actually attempted to stab him, but he struck the flat of the blades together with his palms and forcibly twisted them from her grasp. They landed on the grass behind him, rendering her unarmed against the furious Qunari, who would win through brute strength. Commendably, she didn't back down even as his hands shot out to snatch her. Slipping down low, she scurried to his flank and tried to kick his knee out from under him. The solid mass of his leg barely budged, and when she made the error of repeating the action on his other knee, he spun around and managed to seize her by the shoulders.

Her flesh was softer than he'd thought, yielding to his harsh fingers as he lifted her several feet off the ground. She thrashed like a wild animal, limbs flailing uselessly in his grip. He studied her for a moment, somewhat stunned that this miniature female believed she stood a chance against the Archdemon when she was powerless to even escape his hold. True, she hadn't been fighting him with the intent of serious injury, but if she were disarmed and suspended in midair like this in real battle, what would she do?

And that was when her legs swung up and out to dig her heels into the crooks of his elbows, inadvertently presenting him with a very clear view of her sex.

He promptly dropped her, more from shock than from the impact of her assault. She immediately rolled forward and delivered a well-placed punch to his solar plexus, successfully knocking the wind out of him before he could brace himself. He coughed and staggered back as she came at him with a flurry of blows, her slanted eyes livid. Sheer wrath sped his recovery, and when he caught her left arm and leg, he picked her up and hurled her into the water. The loud splash echoed throughout the clearing, and he was already wading in after her by the time she came up, sputtering.

The front of his trousers felt uncomfortably tight as the unbidden erection that had been throbbing to life strained against the fabric. He scowled down at it in dismay, especially upon seeing that the shallow pool fell short of his hips. This condition had only happened to him twice before, and both times he had sought isolation to wait it out in annoyance. But he didn't have that option now, not when the elf had retreated to the rock wall next to the waterfall, and her astounded expression directed at his groin only made him harder.

He snarled and surged forward, a new urge propelling him as his powerful strides brought him to her before she could escape. She was perched on a boulder that rose just an inch above the water, her back pressed against the rough terrain of the wall as she gazed up at him defiantly, finally aware of her vulnerable state of undress. When he reached for her, she lashed out with her leg. He quickly grabbed her ankles and dragged her toward him, ignoring her cry of protest as she once again fell into the pool. Dropping to one knee, he forced her legs apart underwater and moved in between them as he held her in place by pinning her collarbone down with his free arm. Only her shoulders and head remained above the surface of the water, and she was cursing him in broken Elvish until he cupped one supple breast, cutting her off as his palm completely engulfed it.

She sucked in a breath and went very still. "What happened to the duel you wanted so much?" she demanded, face flushing brilliantly.

"As if you would have fought fairly," he growled, squeezing the foreign softness of her breast and simultaneously grinding his erection against her. "This is your fault, damn you, girl."

She issued a sound of indignation and attempted to pry his arm off, but to no avail. He ran his callused thumb over her nipple, testing its response, feeling it harden at his touch. She swallowed, eyes going hazy at his novice ministrations. The struggle slowly left her frame and she relaxed a bit against the boulder as he released her, bringing his other hand to attend to the other breast. He still didn't understand other men's fascination with this part of female anatomy, but the way she'd begun arching into him of her own volition spurred him on. His fingers trailed down her stomach to the junction between her thighs. She started when he grazed her most intimate area, and even in the water he could feel the evidence of her arousal.

He didn't know what had come over him, didn't know what he was doing. But as soon as he felt her natural lubrication inviting him in, he probed around until he found her opening and started to slide a thick finger inside. She jerked and shot out both hands to clutch his wrist, the motion sending splashes and ripples scattering around them.

"Wait—"

"Stop talking, Warden."

He batted away her hands and pushed his finger deeper into her, reveling in the slick tightness as she tried, and failed, to stifle a moan. She dug her nails into his shoulders, simultaneously keeping him back and locking him in place. Her glare was as frigid as ever, but her lips had parted and her cheeks were flaming red. Without thinking, he moved his other hand from her breast to her mouth, holding her chin as he forced his thumb past her teeth to fondle her tongue. Her eyes widened in fury for an instant, but he shoved a second finger into her nether region when she tried to bite him, earning a muffled cry as he invaded the two orifices.

The heat in his groin increased while he watched her, lust growing in her expression as he stroked and explored her. His own breathing became heavy when she started to whimper. Suddenly, she wrenched her face free as her walls clamped around his fingers, gasping a curse and shuddering as the orgasm rocked through her. He withdrew and leaned back as she took a few moments to recover, the water washing away the slippery fluid she had gushed on him in her fervor.

Then, without warning, she curled a fist and socked him across the face. "What has gotten into you?"

He rubbed the sore spot crossly and glowered at her. "You are complaining after that?"

She flushed again and moved to stand. "This is ridiculous. If you want to wrestle leadership from me, then fight me in battle."

Somewhere along the way, he had forgotten about that. He quickly jumped to his feet when she climbed on top of the boulder again, and he seized her arm to spin her back around and slam her against the rock wall so she was sitting against it. She didn't resist as the spray from the waterfall rained over them, and as he once again settled between her legs, he could have sworn she had glanced at his rigid member hungrily.

"Your questionable guidance aside, my priorities have changed," he rumbled as he unfastened the laces of his trousers. "Now what I want is for your body to yield to me."

She struggled to contain her alarm when his entire length sprung free. It rivaled the dimensions of an elven man's forearm. He was well-endowed even for a Qunari, and she tensed as he discarded his trousers, looking smaller than ever beneath his colossal size. He pushed her knees out further apart, completely exposing her to him. His cock twitched in anticipation as he recalled how tight her womanhood was, and as it glistened invitingly from the earlier stimulation, he could no longer wait. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his groin.

"Guide me in," he ordered, voice ragged from the feeling of her grip around him. "I do not possess the experience you do."

Her mouth dropped open. "What… you mean you've never done this before? You're a virgin?"

Any other man would have been ashamed, or at least slightly embarrassed. Sten was neither. "Correct. Now guide me in," he deadpanned. "Before I decide to learn as I go."

She released her hold on him when he nudged the swollen head against her entrance. "But… but… I, too, haven't…" she stammered breathlessly.

"I have seen you enter Leliana's tent to spend the night."

"Yes, but she's a woman." She was now blushing and looking defensive. "I've never… with a man…"

He hadn't expected this, but at this point he had lost all control. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he lifted her against the wall and shifted into position on his knees. Then, gripping himself, he stared into her eyes as he found the correct angle and pushed into her. Her breath hitched while he groaned deep in his throat, marveling at the incredible way her warmth enveloped him. When he felt the virgin resistance, he held her against his chest and thrust upward sharply, breaking through and burying himself almost all the way inside her tiny body. She screamed in pain as he stretched her, throwing her arms around his neck to stop him from proceeding.

Droplets of cool water continued to drench them. All he heard for several seconds was the noise of the waterfall and the erratic beating of their hearts as he waited impatiently to begin moving in and out of her. But she did fit pleasantly in his embrace, and rather than scorning her stature as weak and fragile, he found himself developing something akin to protectiveness. She may hate him even more after this, but they had laid claim on each other through this exchange of virtue. And as the first man who had the privilege of entering her body, he felt the instinctual need to ensure that he was also the last.

Finally, she drew back from him, expression conflicted, blood from his wounds smeared across her neck and chest. Her hair fell around them in tangled waves, her irises shadowed and fierce through the strands.

Mesmerizing.

"Let's do this, then," she whispered harshly, surprising him by stretching up and capturing his lips in a hard kiss.

He reciprocated immediately, following her lead and growling when she bit down on his bottom lip. His fingers came up to fist in her hair, pulling her head back so he could nip at her throat and suck on the flesh between his teeth. She moaned wantonly at the bruises he left, and the sound clouded his mind with animalistic lust. He shifted back and placed both hands on her waist to raise her and then slammed her down hard, impaling her. She cried out and worked to breathe as he moved her up and down like a piston, bracing herself on the rock wall with her arms and looking irresistible as her eyes hooded with dark desire. Her small frame could only take about three-fourths of his length before he bottomed out, but she was accommodating his girth snugly and quickly driving him to climax.

He panted as he plowed into her faster, pressure building in his loins. Having never experienced this in his life, he didn't last long. With a final thrust, he came, hot stabs of gratification as he spurted long jets into her cunt. He grunted as he rode it out, the pleasure sharp and almost unbearable. Once he spent himself, he noticed that her face had gone from dazed to murderous. The sight of the enraged elf almost made him smile, and he sank her down onto his still-hard member to take her jaw in his hands.

Leaning forward toward her pointed ear, he murmured, "I am not finished with you yet."

She shuddered, saying nothing as he slid out of her, the evidence of their copulation promptly trickling down her inner thighs. He gathered her in his arms and hoisted her up to carry her to their original spot in the pool. Once in the water, he laid her down on her stomach over the boulder, her lower half submerged. She turned her head to see what he was up to, but received her answer when he dropped once again to his knees and drove into her from behind. They exhaled in unison, and he supported himself on his elbows to avoid crushing her beneath him. The rhythm was fast from the start, his rising addiction to her body impelling him to take her roughly.

The sensation of coupling in the water had both of them groaning, for the small waves added an extra touch of stimulation to their heightened senses. He lost himself in her warmth, her scent, her entire essence as his nails raked into her hips, his cock ramming into the slickness greedily sucking him in. He took out his frustration on her, tormented by everything she stirred within him, from pure resentment to carnal urges. And she, in turn, was using him to work out her own aggravation. Having adjusted to his size, she barked at him to plunge deeper, thrust harder. He obliged wholeheartedly, holding her down as he fucked her hard, listening to her shameless mewling overtaking the volume of the waterfall and the splashing.

The first rays of dawn streaked across the sky. She was close, he could sense it. But they had to finish soon, lest the rest of the camp wake to find them both missing and possibly catch them in the act. He remembered something else he'd heard about female anatomy and, without slowing down, reached around to her front to find the small nub at the base of her sex. She gasped when he stroked it, quivering and falling apart as he pressed himself against her back and nibbled on the tip of her ear.

"Come for me, Warden."

His gruff voice sent her to her breaking point. She tensed, stilled, and threw her head back in a strangled yell. He felt her convulse around him as she rose onto her toes. His loins tautened again and it took only a few more thrusts before he sheathed himself nearly to the hilt, roaring as he exploded inside her and anchored her in place. White light seared his vision, as this climax was stronger than the last, and he crushed her in his arms to burn this stolen moment into the most precious and guarded corner of his memory.

x-x-x-x-x

"Sten."

He glanced up from his seat and spotted her crooking her finger at him, indicating that he should follow her. She led him away from the others, ignoring Alistair's and Leliana's curious stares as she came to a stop behind a large tree. She was back to being the Grey Warden, armor and weapons strapped in place as she gazed up at him indecipherably. He managed to look and act calm even though his heart was racing.

"We're making another detour," she told him, face impassive as she waited for the scowl.

It didn't come. He merely watched her in silence.

"Your sword, Asala? You mentioned last having it near Lake Calenhad, correct?"

He couldn't quite hide the surprise in his expression. He'd thought she'd forgotten. Or hadn't been listening. "Yes."

"We'll head that way and look for it before we return to Redcliffe. Be ready to move out." A small grin passed over her features, her eyes softening as she reached up to clap a hand on his shoulder. "We'll talk more later."

If there was any question about it before, there was no question now. He was completely mesmerized by this exasperating, confusing, and alluring woman.

He clutched her wrist before she could retract it, and he tugged her to him and leaned down to kiss her hotly, thoroughly, before letting her go. At her flushed astonishment, his mouth quirked with the trace of a smile.

"As you wish, Kadan."


End file.
